


于夜露消融前

by RheumNobile



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Enemas, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheumNobile/pseuds/RheumNobile
Summary: 1789年初，一支革命军正为渗透巴黎而努力。他们准备好了付出任何代价，包括暂时满足某些腐败者的无理要求。但并不是每个人都能轻易接受这一点。





	1. saddest thought

莱奥又一次将手中的线团抛向天花板。

缩小，缩小，放大，落回。

夜色已悄然降临，房间笼罩着暗蓝色的微光。他没有费心点上蜡烛，任凭阴影逐渐爬到墙角和家具下面。窗外的庄园化为一幢幢深黑色剪影，仿佛迷路的帆船航行于翻滚的夜雾中。海风呼啸，成排的柏树被压得弯向了一边。夜幕中唯一的亮光来自主楼的书房，偶尔能瞥见人影在窗帘后晃动。

莱奥在床上翻了个身，把脸埋在柔软的鸭绒枕头里。寝具是罗尼今早刚从柜子里翻出来的，还带着樟脑与灰尘的味道。但在这么一张舒适的四柱大床上，那点不完美简直微不足道。他除去几次到杰拉德家中拜访，还没有见过这么富丽堂皇的房子，更别提住进来了。

几天前踏入前厅时，那优雅而高耸的拱顶让莱奥想起父亲口中、跃入天空的抹香鲸的脊背，仿佛能直通天堂本身。他花了半天时间在无数走廊与房间中穿梭：爬上阁楼、钻进地窖，被螨虫和尘灰呛得满脸通红；接着又跑到花园里，从那些灌木上摘些细小无味的浆果吃，直到临近夜晚才兜着满口袋的野树莓、卵石和羽毛回到屋里。

哈维是他遇见唯一一个人。年长者拧紧了黑色的眉毛，双眼毫无波澜。「总是个渔民家的孩子，是不是？」他轻声说。莱奥有些畏缩，他很难弄清哈维的想法，而对方似乎也不太喜欢他。「只是在房子里转转，」他回答道。哈维凝视着他，忽然挑起一抹微笑，可他看上去并不开心，「那好好『转』吧，抓紧时间。」莱奥对这话感到莫名其妙，或许拉波尔塔先生的储蓄不能租住这里太久？但他没空细想，因为罗尼已经站在旋梯顶端、叫他去吃烤肉了。

昨天，弗兰克直到深夜才从外面回来。年长者自从搬入这里就变得气派，每天傍晚穿着仔细浆过的礼服赴宴、每匹白马都戴着银制铃铛。因此莱奥一听车声就知道是谁，立刻从床上跳了起来。弗兰克回来时总是疲惫又振奋，向众人带来认识新的大人物的好消息。他口中的头衔增长得那么快，只要再多一周，莱奥甚至相信他能见到路易十六。少年知道，这意味着他们离巴黎越来越近了。他还从来没有踏足过香榭丽街，但什么样的初访会比带着革命的红旗前往更浪漫呢？莱奥下定决心，等他子孙绕膝的时候，他会把这个故事讲上一万次。

但昨天弗兰克显得有些忧伤，那双温暖的褐色眼睛里闪着犹豫。

莱奥忍不住抓紧他的衣袖，「他们拒绝你了吗？」

「傻孩子，怎么会？谁会同钱过不去呢，」弗兰克低头揉了揉他的头发，接着像想起了什么似的再次开口，「公爵大人只是向我提了些条件。」

「什么条件？」莱奥急切地问。

但气氛忽然改变了。弗兰克没有回答他的问题，「罗纳尔多，你先带莱奥去睡。」罗尼上前抓住莱奥的胳膊，他立刻气恼地挣扎起来。

莱奥最讨厌他们拿他当孩子看待，什么重要会议也不让他参加。他坚信自己是除了罗尼最优秀的，最能探明岗哨、最能一枪毙命，却老是被排除在外。「我不走！他要什么东西我去偷，要什么人我去抢。我可以的，弗兰克！」弗兰克没有出声，甚至没有看他，只是专注地低头拨弄着袖扣。如果莱奥不了解现在的情况，他甚至会觉得弗兰克看起来有点 **愧疚** 。哈维倒是又转过头了，可还是那副仿佛到了末日洪水也不会改变的表情，莱奥根本猜不到他的心思。

一阵短暂的沉默过后，罗尼弯腰捧住他的面颊。他和莱奥鼻尖顶着鼻尖、轻轻地摩擦，这是仅属于他们两个的小动作。莱奥撅起嘴唇。「别这么看着我，嗯？」罗尼笑着说，「你听到弗兰克说的了，毛球。」

他压低声音，戏剧化地挤了挤眼睛，「你也不想跟那些读书人辩论吧……想跟哈维就革γ命的纯洁性吵到天亮吗？如果你真有那个打算，趁早告诉我，我就可以回房间睡大觉了。」

莱奥低头盯着脚尖，犹豫了片刻，「那我走了，你们会上说的可都要告诉我。」

「一言为定。拉手指吗？」

「小孩子才拉手指，」莱奥皱起鼻子。

罗尼爽朗地大笑起来，在他额头上亲了一口，「去吧，大人物。」

他满心疑惑地回到卧室，在楼上书房激烈的争执声中花了许久才睡着，满心等着罗尼给他带回消息。清晨时，罗尼满眼血丝、声音沙哑地和德科一同回来了。可他们只是摇醒他，要他去侧翼的房间里呆着，什么也没有解释。他们找到一间比较整洁的客房，从衣橱里翻出床单、被褥和枕头，又拣出两个靠枕，为莱奥安排得舒服些。临走时，罗尼留下几本书，嘱咐他不要离开房间。这次连他也开始无视莱奥的提问了。房门关上后，莱奥清晰地听到了门锁转动的声音。

这算什么事情？

接近正午时，安德烈斯来给他送了顿饭。好在他们还没彻底忘记我这个人，莱奥讽刺地想。他知道这个溪畔镇来的年轻人性格温和善良、耳根子软，就在门上又踢又打，追问安德烈斯发生了什么事。

「罗纳尔多很努力，」安德烈斯说，「他吵了一整夜。」

「为什么，安德烈，吵什么？」

短暂的安静，然后是一声轻叹，「你是个好战士，莱奥，没人会怀疑你的忠诚，即使在最险恶的环境也如此。」

莱奥敏锐地察觉到了他的另一层意思。「他们想要派我去执行危险的任务，而罗尼不同意吗？你去告诉他，我没问题，」他急迫地追问道，安德烈斯又叹了口气。

「你不明白，」他幽幽地说，「如果是我，今天不会把你关在屋里。」接着，任凭莱奥再怎么恳求撒娇，他也不肯再解释一句话了。

于是便有了现在的状况。莱奥仰面盯着乳白色的天花板，他发现东南角的竖琴天使比其他的少了一根飘带。

书房的灯穿过夜雾，在草坪上留下一小片橙色的亮斑。他设想着房间里的情况：大部分人抽着烟争论，而塞缪尔不碰烟、只喝威士忌。哈维和几位女士则二者都不要。房间里烟雾缭绕，与酒气混成令人难以忍受的气味，烟灰缸塞得爆满，因而有人用报纸叠了个新的。罗尼拒绝让莱奥去执行危险的任务，何塞和德科站在他那边。而谁会特别想莱奥去呢？卡莱斯，或许吧。卡莱斯是那种站在你面前、你便知道他愿意为了革γ命承受任何痛苦的硬汉，如果非要有人作出让战友冒险的艰难决定，他一定会担起责任。

是罗尼的坚持让莱奥不解。他知道罗尼爱他，但不是对精巧的玩物或可爱的动物那种喜爱。罗尼爱护并尊重他的灵魂，坚信他会成为一颗明星。他肯定知道如果有必要，莱奥愿意以命抵命、做战斗的尖刀。为什么这次他如此抗拒呢？

门锁忽然响了两声，打断了莱奥的遐思，他立刻坐起身。进门的是罗尼。但房间里太过黑暗，莱奥看不清对方的表情，「罗尼！你们讨论完了？」

罗尼倚门站着，半晌没有动弹。莱奥跳下床、跑到对方身边，他想罗尼是未能阻止他去执行任务而过于愧疚了。「怎么了，你们说什么了？」

他拉起对方冰冷的双手，可罗尼立刻像被烫伤般甩开了。莱奥有点受伤。他借着微光端详年长γ者的表情，罗尼双眼紧闭，眼下积着深深的阴影。忽然，一滴浑浊的泪水从他的眼角流下，滑落到下巴上。莱奥惊讶得没有出声。

「对不起，」他听到罗尼轻声说，接着加大了音量，「对不起，莱奥。」

「发生什么——唔！」询问的话还没有说完，罗尼便紧紧抱住了他。

他们经常拥抱，但从未抱得这么紧、这么久，好像站在离别的码头上。莱奥能感觉到罗尼在怀中颤抖，便用手安抚地拍了拍他的背脊，「没事的，再艰难的任务我也可以去做。」罗尼将他抱得更紧了。

终于，他放开莱奥，牵着他走到沙发前。年长者将蜡烛全部点亮，然后坐到莱奥对面。「莱奥，你信任我吗？」他严肃地说。

莱奥压住一阵拥抱对方的冲动，此刻的罗尼看起来像随时都会破碎似的。他望着罗尼的眼睛，「我永远信任你。」

「你信任我全身心地保护你，不愿你受到任何伤害吗？」

「嗯。」

「你相信……如果那是解救你的唯一方式，你也愿意，我会宁愿放弃革γ命、上断头台吗？」

「我不会让你这么做。」

「你相信，」罗尼最后说，「即便在最坚固的牢笼中、最深恶的泥沼里，我也不会放开你的手。」这句话不像问句，倒像一句诺言。于是莱奥也还他一句诺言：

「我以我的生命相信。」

罗尼与他四目相对，露出一个忧伤的微笑，他看上去极度快乐，又极度伤心。

「我太呵护你了，莱奥，你那么纯真。如果我早一点……或许这件事不会这么痛苦。好在他们给我们留了一夜，也算有点帮助。」他像是对莱奥说话，又像在宽慰自己。

莱奥看着他站起身，坐到自己这边。一条熟悉的、总是给他带来安慰的胳膊搭到肩上，可此刻带来的只有紧张。罗尼缓缓开口，「公爵要求弗兰克为他进献一名男γ宠，认为既然他是位荷兰商人，如此消遣肯定有很多。大家选中了你，」他不得不顿了顿，「因为所有人中数你和博扬最年轻，而那孩子患有神经衰弱。」

莱奥睁大眼睛。「不，我不去，」他斩钉截铁地说。

「莱奥，我们没有别的办法——」

「我不去，」年轻者打断道，还是那一平二白的三个字。他神情木然、目光平淡，就像在陈述一件事实。罗尼闭上眼，只觉深深的愧疚和酸楚像烈火般炙烤着心脏。

「你……你想哭一场吗？」

「 **我** 为什么要哭？」莱奥凌厉地反问道，仿佛一只刺猬竖起了所有尖刺，不论如何接近都会被毫不留情地刺伤。

「这太荒唐了，我现在就要去找弗兰克。公爵不就是想要个男——不就是想要个男孩么？你们大可以去市场找个男γ妓，将来锦衣玉食，他肯定愿意。还有，弗兰克可以用信仰推脱，就说他是个虔诚的天主教徒，平日里从不沾这些东西。还有、还有，你们可以说我病了，让我躺在床上见他。不过也就揩几次油罢了，我演得了。」罗尼握紧了他的胳膊，可莱奥无法控制地说下去。

这世界上肯定有一千种解决问题的方法是不包含把他献给某个腐败贵族的。为什么他们偏偏要 **他** 对着一个素未谋面、苍老臃肿的男人张开γ双腿，满足他所有的性γ癖，被他借给任何他想要的人玩弄，直到某一天革命军终于攻入巴黎？到了那个时候，即便身体完整，他也早已不再是他了。生命中最美好的年华都花在如宠物般毫无尊严的承欢讨好中，余生剩下的只有萦绕不去的梦魇和无尽的自我厌恶。真如那般，他怎能像一只逃出马戏团的畸形怪物似的，在自我挣扎和他人异样的眼光中苟活至死？所有人在全新的共和国获得新生时，他又怎能带着一身耻辱和伤痕让人观赏猎奇？他的尊严绝不允许。

何况，革γ命军并不一定能救得了他。如果公爵收到了风声，提前逃往外国，这样的噩梦又要在异国他乡持续多久？是否要等他在折磨中失去了年轻的容貌，失去了贵族们最爱吹嘘的、柏拉图式的少年情调，才会被赶出那个流亡者的府邸、在异国独自求生。那时，他将一无所长，学到的全部技能只为取悦他人、而无实际用处。他唯有做自己唯独会做的事情，那就是讨好男人：在英国、普鲁士或俄国的某个公寓里盯着晃动的天花板、用不熟练的外语呻吟恳求，事后蜷缩在窗台上点一支烟，看着烟雾飘向窗外。也许那白色的烟能唤起内心深处的绮梦，让他回想起手握滚烫的来福枪、枪口冒烟的过往。也许，他所有的梦境都只剩黑暗了。

 **为什么** 他们就不明白？这太荒谬，太愚蠢了。

等他终于安静下来后，罗尼才又一次开口。「我想过，你说的这些我都想过。我向你保证，我已经想尽了所有的办法。」

「那就再想想…… **你总有法子的** ，罗尼，」莱奥恳求道，声音中的绝望和期盼刺透了年长γ者的心——上帝作证，他是如此珍爱这个孩子。

从弗兰克把莱奥交到他手上的那一天起，罗尼便决心像个真正的兄长般教养他。「你总知道该怎么办，罗尼」、「帮帮我，罗尼」，每当少年叫着他的名字寻求帮助、从卷发的缝隙里偷偷瞧他，罗尼那颗从来属于战斗和享乐的心便软了。他决心让莱奥既不受战火的威胁、也不为繁华所污染。终有一日，他会在罗纳尔多·马雷拉的引导下成为伟大的将领：天才、勇毅，可仍有着孩子般正直的心。

而现在，他要亲手将这颗心陷入淤泥中去。

「听我说，小毛球，我们的时间不多了。天一亮弗兰克就要去拜访，否则公爵会派人来这里查问。我们不能让他们检查这座庄园。」他拨开莱奥汗湿的头发，在他冰冷的额头上落下轻吻，「和我多呆一会，好吗？」

莱奥发出一声惨淡的冷笑，「你等于是提醒我，天一亮我就要走了。」

罗尼无法回答这个问题，只能将他搂得更紧。莱奥任他摆布地呆坐着，几滴泪水忽然从发红的眼眶里落下。

他痛恨他们把他作为保全革命的棋子，可更恨他们猜对了他。弗兰克，温柔、优雅却狡黠的荷兰人，又一次运筹帷幄了。他们知道莱奥宁愿选择牺牲自己，于是利用这根软肋轻易逼他就范。所有愤怒、质问和歇斯底里后，他还是会自愿站上祭台。莱奥不知道这算背叛还是赏识。他只是很累了，不愿再去想。

他将脸深深埋入罗尼的胸膛，让泪水肆意流下；语无伦次地呢喃着恳求，发泄的意味大于真正的要求，「求求你，不要让他们带我走……告诉弗兰克我做什么都行，只是不要、不要逼我做这个……」罗尼将他紧紧搂在怀中，一遍又一遍地道歉，他自己的热泪濡湿了莱奥的头发。那双箍在莱奥肩头的双臂那么紧，仿佛是在悬崖边抓住一个即将掉落的人。

可他们都看到了、感受到了：在紧握的手渐渐滑脱时，不论如何用力也不能扭转。缓慢、折磨却不可避免地，莱奥即将堕入身下的万丈深渊。

一百五十年后，一滴沥青将滴落在某座此刻仍未建立的大学。在滴下前，它已在漏斗中悬了九年。假若罗尼能见到那一刻，他的感受会与此时相近。当他与莱奥紧紧拥抱，太阳仿佛永远不会升起，可他知道分离必然到来，就像悬垂的沥青终将滴下。

「我爱你，」他郑重地捧起那张哭得通红的脸，「很爱你。」

莱奥点点头，伸手抹去脸上的涕泪。「罗尼，你能为我做件事吗？」

「我不想第一次做那事就是和公爵一起。我想和你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 做法！Vamos Argentina! Even in the hardest times, the path to honor laid under your feet.


	2. Our sweetest songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两章的名字连起来是这句：Our sweetest songs are those that tell of saddest thought. （雪莱）  
> 觉得挺适合本文的剧情。

罗尼是个情圣，从来如此。

那些有幸被他从殖民地或马赛的酒馆带回的男男女女们会用更露骨的词汇形容他们的相处。但看在上帝的份上，这屋里可有个孩子。

他擅长在聚会中游走、教人快活，手上充裕的时候也不吝多叫几个姑娘同乐。在那一类关系中，双方追求的无非金钱和快感，而且彼此都心知肚明。罗尼的容貌称不上英俊，但身体强壮、性格风趣，一身当兵时留下的疤痕更是叫女人们怜惜又崇拜；作为共度良宵的露水情人，这已是大大超过『好』的标准了。因此他从不缺床伴，有时在酒吧后巷里直接开干，有时则随便撞进一家旅店，全看天气和心情。如果说有人会在性事面前感到无措，那绝不可能是罗纳尔多·莫雷拉。

可现在，他的自信有些动摇了。

「你干什么呢？」

罗尼看着蜷缩在床头的男孩，好笑又气恼地扬起眉毛。他的确建议莱奥靠着床头，可没叫对方在床上筑个巢。少年背靠墙壁、把自己深深陷入两个枕头之间的姿势让他觉得自己像个擅闯民居的恶霸。

「紧张，」莱奥简短地答道。他把头从膝盖上抬起来，一对仍然红肿的眼睛向罗尼投去责备的目光，「你快点。」

罗尼忍不住笑出了声。「 **我** 快点？」

莱奥听出年长者语气中的调侃，立刻狠狠的剜了他一眼，可惜在目前的状况下没有什么威慑力。汗水和泪水在他脸上糊成一片，细软的卷发全被粘到了额头和双颊，罗尼几乎能看到一对长耳朵耷拉下去。他笑得更灿烂了。「coelhinho（小兔子）。」

「我可听懂了，」莱奥威胁道。

「我知道。」

他故意放慢动作爬上床， 将莱奥困在自己和床板间，居高临下地望着他。莱奥在他炽热的目光里努力克制蜷成一团的冲动。少年的眼睛闪动着出好奇与羞怯的火焰，褐发散落在蓬松的枕头上。他的皮肤光洁柔软，虽然从小在海滨长大，却仍如服食了砷片那样白皙。人们常常论断：混血儿的模样都带有些许的、从他们未开化的那部分血脉中得来的粗劣，莱奥的外貌也确实称不上优雅精致。但在青春的照拂之下，那些细微的缺陷反而让他显得亲切，让人容易接近。

或许他确实适合呆在宫廷里，罗尼莫名地想，莱奥的安静惹人怜爱，其中蕴含的力量又让人想要征服。可一想到某个肥头大耳、气喘如牛的贵族也会这样想、这样打量，他又感到愤怒和恶心。

「放轻松，」他轻声说，低头捧起莱奥的面颊，在他的嘴唇印下一个吻，不出意外地看到少年红成了一个熟透的番茄。「喜欢吗？」

「我，哎……」

「不用说，」他笑着将对方从结巴中拯救出来，「多试几次就好了。」

罗尼再次捧起他的脸，这次用上了舌头。莱奥不知所措地半张着嘴，任凭他在口中肆虐。年长者捉住他的舌头，含在唇舌间轻轻吸吮。莱奥满口黄油焦糖的咸香味，显然一个人在屋子里时嘴也没闲着。罗尼故意舔弄他的舌根。那块敏感脆弱的粘膜显然没人碰过，只用舌尖轻刺就引得少年难耐地颤抖起来。他故意退出来一点，和莱奥嘴唇贴着嘴唇说话，柔和的气息吹进对方嘴里，「怎么了？」

「痒……」

「你用舌头抵着我的，这样就不痒了。」

「我怎么——」

罗尼封住了他剩下的话。正如刚刚提示的那样，他又坏心眼地戳向了对方的舌底。莱奥这次果然犹豫地抵了过来，他便顺势逗弄起那条小舌，先是轻轻撩过舌侧，接着又缠着根部吮吸。莱奥的呼吸变得急促，单纯的推拒很快变成了纠缠，他开始青涩地回应对方，学着罗尼的动作探出舌头。罗尼嘉许地蹭了蹭他的鼻子，一手摸到少年身上，隔着布料揉搓平坦的胸部。

「有什么好摸的，」他们分开的间隙时，莱奥喘着气说，「又没有。」

罗尼点点头，「你太瘦了，没什么手感。」可他手上没停，反而撩起那件宽大的晨衣，摸到了光裸的胸膛上。

「那你还摸……」

「我喜欢，只要是我的小狮子的，我都喜欢，」他拉起对方的手搁在自己的胸上，「或者你可以摸我，我的胸比较大。」

莱奥的脸涨得更红了，「谁要摸你！」

罗尼哈哈大笑。他偏过头，顺着少年雪白光滑的侧颈向下舔弄，手上的动作也没停下。少年胸前没有二两肉，倒正好可以一手包住。罗尼用手掌覆着滚烫的皮肤，拇指有节奏地揉捏。因为长期握枪而生着老茧的手指擦过柔软娇嫩的乳头，带来阵阵刺痛和奇异的快感。莱奥虽然也自慰过，但玩弄胸前还是第一次，战栗从脊柱传递到全身，他忍不住低声呻吟起来。罗尼鼓励地在他的嘴角啄了两下，「大点声，我喜欢听。」莱奥颤抖着用双臂环住他的肩膀，随着罗尼的抚弄低声呢喃他的名字。

年长者被刺激得更加靠近，幼嫩的胸脯被他揉成了两片粉红。他的舌头拖到莱奥的锁骨处，往细窄的骨头上轻咬一口。莱奥身材瘦小，锁骨上方便是深深的凹陷。此刻那片肌肤被情欲染成了深粉色，因为覆满汗水而发亮。罗尼用舌头往那个小窝里戳刺，在汗水的酸咸味道中尝到了少年独有的淡淡奶香。果然还是个孩子，他忍不住在心里笑道。

奇异的触感换来了莱奥的低声抱怨，「好痒……」罗尼轻笑起来，「记得，这就是你的敏感点。」他继续埋头在那个位置耕耘，模仿交合的动作深深浅浅地舔弄。莱奥将下巴高高扬起，像只乳猫般在他身下扭动着，勾起一条小腿蹭着罗尼的身侧。

「你这样，」他想起什么似的说，「是不是弗兰克叫你过来教我怎么做？他，哈啊，他怕我露馅？」

罗尼的动作猛地僵住了。

莱奥立刻开始后悔：他真是蠢到了极点，才会破坏这一刻的温存。

「等等，我、我收回。」

他对罗尼的爱超出了兄长，自然希望对方也以爱情回应。可如果罗尼这么做只是出于责任，莱奥也什么可抱怨的。罗尼对他的付出毫无条件，他无法要求更多。何况莱奥曾偷偷跟着罗尼到酒馆，因此见过那些同对方调情的男男女女。他们都如此高大、美丽和成熟，拥有所有莱奥没有的特质。他凭什么期望罗尼喜欢自己这样孩子似的恋人呢？

如果不问出这个问题，他还能用幻想聊以自慰；可一旦得到了罗尼的回答，所有真相便会被不留一点余地地揭开。莱奥不希望在成为笼中之雀时后回忆过往，却发现自己在自由时里也从未获得爱情。那便太孤寂了。

「收回也来不及了，」罗尼说，猛地从他身上坐起来。莱奥慌了神，下意识地抓住他的衣角，两汪泪水止不住地在眼里积蓄，「我说错了，罗尼，别走。」罗尼却仍然口气冷淡，「谁说我要走。」莱奥发怔地收回手，看着他在床头的三斗柜里翻找，把屉斗一个接一个粗暴地扯出来。「让我瞧瞧你们把那些小玩意儿放在了哪儿，」他边翻边自言自语，「一定有……」

他举着一个小瓶子坐了起来。那很像个玻璃香水瓶，只是里面的东西不怎么流动。罗尼挪回莱奥身边，俯视着现在神情讨好的男孩，「你说……我是为了弗兰克的指令来，并不是真喜欢你。」他拧开盖子，把里面半透明的粘稠液体倒在手指上。莱奥慌张地看着他的动作，他曾在镇子里听过那样的事情：男人同男人做爱会先用乳液或精油润滑，不然直要捅得出血。莱奥很难想象那种感觉。是不是罗尼现在就要跟他……

「说话。」

「我不是那个意思，」莱奥回过神来，「只是……只是担心你对我不是 **那种** 喜欢。」

「哪种？」年长者逼问道。他轻松地抬起莱奥的左腿，一根沾满粘液的食指抵到少年股间紧闭的洞口上，「这种吗？」

莱奥在他突然的威压下战栗。罗尼总是那么温柔、近乎百依百顺，哪怕作为后辈的他恃宠而骄也不在意。弗兰克曾玩笑地问他，如果有一天和罗尼对垒会不会开枪。「干掉他是狙击手们的事儿，」莱奥答道。而罗尼只是在旁边骂一句「小混蛋」，揉着他的头发大笑。

直到此刻，莱奥才意识到罗尼有多么强壮。男人单手就按住了他的腿，隆起的肌肉在昏黄的烛光也清晰可见。而他躺在床上高抬着腿，后穴在罗尼的触碰下瑟缩，无助得可笑。莱奥想起那些德科教着他引作调侃的话：「马赛城遗产分配大师」、「寡妇的发明者」，背后的故事显然充满血腥，忍不住咽了口口水。

「我还不是觉得你老拿我当孩子看，」他小声辩解道。

两根手指猛地没入。尽管只有一个指节，还是让莱奥惊叫起来，「疼，啊……好疼，拿出去……」

罗尼没有动弹，「是这种，对不对？如果按我真正想的那样，我们早就到这一步了。」

「罗尼，求求你……」

年长者这时才将手抽出去，「傻孩子。我当然有欲望，但我更希望你享受这一切。」

一颗棉荚在莱奥的胸腔中鼓起，爆炸时震动着他的心，「对不起。」

罗尼笑着摇摇头、伏身去吻他，而莱奥热情地回应。他能感觉到那根抽出去的食指又在穴口周围轻柔地按压了。「插进来吧，我想要，」他低声说。于是罗尼从善如流地将手指推进去，挤入那条温热紧致的密道。粗糙的手指深深探进男孩从未被侵入的身体，摩擦着、按压着柔软的内壁。莱奥喘得像一尾刚刚出水的鳟鱼，后穴不知所措地含着异物，在它周围收缩痉挛、想要将它排出去。身后绞得那么紧，使他仿佛能感觉到男人手指上的骨节和皱褶。这样的认知更令莱奥面颊发热。

罗尼安慰地轻抚着他的侧腰，开始缓缓抽动起来。莱奥收紧了搭在罗尼肩膀上的手指，他实在太紧了，每次进出都像在受刑。「这可不行，」罗尼喃喃自语。他又往手上倒了一些精油，接着换成中指插入。莱奥在他完全进入时发出一声啜泣，罗尼的中指进得比刚刚更深，内里紧致狭窄的肌肉在他推挤下像蚌肉般打开，又紧紧吸附在指尖。年长者的呼吸变得粗重，他能想象当自己真正进入莱奥时，那条热情的甬道会怎样紧紧吸附着他。但他还需要等待一阵。

罗尼尽力压下自己的冲动，专心在少年的身体里缓缓旋转、盘曲着手指，寻找那个特殊的点。终于，当他触及某处细微的凸起时，莱奥猛地颤抖了一下。他原本半勃的阴茎也立了起来，湿漉漉地吐出些许透明的前液。敏感的小处男，罗尼想，但明智地没有说出口。他的男孩儿已经够害羞的了，再去刺激，他真怕莱奥要咬破自己的嘴唇也不发出一点儿声音。

「我感觉有点奇怪，」莱奥声音发颤地说，「我感觉，嗯啊……」罗尼加大力度碾过他的腺体，他一时间浑身颤抖、发不出声音。「记着这个地方，」年长者在他耳边提醒道，再接再厉地继续抽动，每一下都按压在莱奥的腺体。一阵阵难以形容的快感袭来，甜蜜的酥麻感传遍了全身，莱奥忍不住大声呻吟起来。

「嗯，嗯……啊，好棒……」

他抬起一只胳膊挡住眼睛，仿佛在否认自己发出的声音。

少年动情的姿态令罗尼动容。要是按弗兰克所说，他本该纠正拿手遮掩这样不合身份的动作：那会让公爵不悦。可去他妈的吧，罗尼想，他的人想怎么做爱就怎么做。

他伸手握住莱奥的前端，随着手指的律动上下抚弄。那里很快便完全翘起，颤颤巍巍地抵着小腹，将莱奥的腹部蹭得一塌糊涂。罗尼缓慢地将第二根手指也挤进了他体内，在里面像剪刀般略微张合，等待莱奥适应被开拓的感觉。那个紧闭的小穴被打开了一点缝隙，随着手指的抽插发出咕湫、咕湫的黏腻声音。显然，它的主人已不像刚才那么紧张抗拒了。尝过了被刺激的滋味，少年甚至食髓知味地随着罗尼动作缓缓挺动着腰部迎合，可听到自己身后的淫靡声音还是羞得闭上了眼睛。「操，」他在断断续续的呻吟之间又羞又恼地啐了句国骂。罗尼又忍不住笑了起来。

他抽出手指，再次将少年的双腿拉开。因为时常要长途跋涉，莱奥的股间为避免摩擦剃得很干净。前端兴奋地贴着小腹，前液顺着柱体流到会阴，将那里沾染得闪闪发亮。那个与主人身体其他部位一般颜色浅淡的小穴此刻轻微开合，粘稠的精油略微漏出，仿佛无法适应这突然的空虚。

罗尼扯下自己的亵裤，早已挺立的分身立马弹了出来。他知道自己拥有傲人的资本，那些床伴所称赞的可不只是「技术」。

可这对莱奥而言又是另一番景象。手指侵入的胀痛尚能忍受，也好好地抚慰了他的敏感点。而那玩意……那玩意别想钻进他的屁股。门都没有。他忍着身后滑腻的触感，支起胳膊往床头靠。罗尼扬起眉毛，朝前跪了一步，可莱奥立刻又退一步。后背已经靠上了床板，可看他那神态，仿佛罗尼再敢接近就能直接爬到墙上去。罗尼在心里叹了口气，只能强压下欲望，他这头小羊有时倔得惊人。

「怎么啦？」

「罗尼，我们……我们今天只用手指好不好？」

罗尼看他那畏缩的样子便猜了八成，「害怕了？」

「没有！」莱奥立刻反驳道。他当然没有 **害怕** ，只是有点紧张。

「不怕就行，」年长者故意摆出无所谓的样子，欺身上前扶住莱奥的肩，「不怕就来吧。我可是难受得很。」

晨衣被撩到肚子上，莱奥慌了神，「等、等等……」

「不是说不怕吗？」

「我是没……不、不要……」炽热的阳物顶在穴口，他终于忍不住哭了起来。

罗尼连忙搂过他的肩，让莱奥靠在自己怀里，一边轻拍着他的背，一边听着他抽抽嗒嗒地解释。刚才强撑的刚强碎成了无数片，莱奥哭得像个犯错的孩子。「我不行，我做不到……我会流血的……」他说着说着又想起以后的日子，更加哭得涕泪横流，「就算是受伤我也能忍。天天都这样，我受不了。罗尼……我真的受不了……」

罗尼瞧着少年憋屈的样子，想笑又想流泪。自幼在虔诚的天主教家庭中成长、又早早失去了它的庇护，没有人曾教会莱奥何为爱与性，以至于当他面对性爱时，首先想到的却是忍受和压制。他终究是个尚未成年的孩子，需要关注与呵护却鲜少得到。于是从街边听了一耳朵关于性的闲话，全都当成真的。

罗尼拂去莱奥的泪水，不禁暗自庆幸上天留给了他们一夜的时间。如果就这样踏入公爵的府邸，或许莱奥再也无法将性与爱情相联系了。

「你想得太可怕了，宝贝，」他梳理着莱奥的头发，「我不能保证一点儿也不疼，但我知道你从中得到的快乐会大得多。」

莱奥摇摇头，「你就是哄我……」

「不信我？」罗尼将他的一条腿抬起，膝盖挽在自己的胳膊上。莱奥立刻不安分的扭动起来。罗尼拨开他额上汗湿的碎发、落下一个轻吻，「嘘，没事……我不会进去。你可以靠在我身上。」他自己往后稍微往后挪了挪、靠着床头，让莱奥能把所有重量安心压在他的胸膛上。

罗尼用空闲的手探向少年被冷落的小穴，那里因为精油、汗水和少许肠液湿得一塌糊涂，此刻正敏感地微微开合，仿佛等待着被什么更大的东西填满。他一将手指按上去，穴口便热情地包裹着异物、竟然自己吞下了半个指节。这样的反应对处子而言未免有些夸张了，或许那精油里有催情的成分。

亏他还忍得住。

「没有东西填满，这里也不舒服吧，嗯？」

「没有……」

罗尼沿着那块紧绷的肌肉轻轻按压，用二指小心地撑开一些。内里的软肉接触到微凉的空气，抽动着想要合上。莱奥只觉得身后又凉又痒，仿佛泥鳅的触须在肌肤上搔动，忍不住向下蹭了蹭。罗尼在他耳边轻笑，暖和的气息打在莱奥的侧颈。

「还说没有，直往我的手上坐呢。」

莱奥低下头。罗尼托着他的膝弯，褐色皮肤衬得他自己格外苍白。那个被暴露出来的小穴果然像对方说的那样、正急切地吞吐着探入的一点指尖。他并不像开始时那样疼痛，反而感到了一丝莫名的空虚难耐。被侵入虽然不适，可当罗尼触及到他的腺体时，强烈的快感好像让他的每块肌肉都胀了起来。真想再体会一次那种感觉……

「我不管，」他闷闷地说，语气已经缓和了。

罗尼哈哈大笑，捏住他的鼻子，「好好，你不管。」他猛地翻了个身，双手撑在莱奥的脑袋两边，「我会把所有事料理周全，蜜糖。 **你只要享受这一刻** 。」

少年的面孔隐于阴影中。凌乱的头发盖住了他的额头和部分面颊，却无法掩饰脸上兴奋的潮红。嘴唇因为刚才激烈的亲吻而充血红肿，黑亮湿润的双眼抬起又垂下，仿佛无处安放似的，透露出不安、急迫与期待。他确实准备好了。罗尼拂去盖在他脸上的头发，深深与莱奥接吻。抬起莱奥的右腿让后者自己拉着，抽出手按摩少年的腿根、帮助他放松下来。罗尼略微调整了一下姿势，扶着自己早已硬得发疼的下体抵在穴口，「我会慢慢的，好吗？」莱奥点点头，咬住嘴唇，「没事。」

罗尼想起那瓶精油还剩下小半。虽然可能含有催情药，但用一次也不会出大问题。他捡起瓶子将剩下的都倒在手上，握住分身从根部撸了几次，随之而来的快感让年长者的眼睛变成了红色。他不能再等了，双手扶住莱奥细窄的腰身，向少年体内缓缓挺进。

尽管经过耐心的扩张，那条狭窄的甬道还是只能堪堪将他吞入一半。莱奥猛地睁大眼睛，眼底又泛起了两汪泪水。他伸手搭在罗尼的小臂上，像乳猫般低声哀求，「罗尼，疼……」「我知道，我知道，」罗尼安抚地吻着他的鬓角。他立刻尝试着退出来一点，可莱奥紧张地将他绞得太紧，即便后退也引得身下人一阵战栗。莱奥的声音带上了细微的哭腔，「别、别动。」

罗尼只好又俯下身子吻他，双手揉捏着少年柔软的腹部和腰侧，哄着他放松些。莱奥还是难受得直摇头。他平时话就少，身上难受时更是习惯蜷成一团、一言不发。罗尼只好又摸到他被冷落许久的阴茎上，用右手握着上下撸动；时而滑到根部，用拇指轮番揉搓着双球。这下莱奥终于又兴奋起来，挺起腰配合着罗尼的动作。年长者曲起手指，缓缓刮过柱体上的冠状沟，如愿听到了莱奥的啜泣声。

罗尼趁着莱奥放松了身子继续向里挺进。双手安抚地搂住少年的肩，俯身细密地吻过他的眼睑和唇角。他们脸贴着脸，罗尼能感觉到莱奥的脸上不自然的滚烫。「小火球，」他亲昵地说。刚被打开时难以忍受的痛感褪去了一些，莱奥用手环住罗尼的脖子，挂满汗珠的鼻尖拱着他的下巴。他随着罗尼的动作发出一些断断续续、意味不明的哼哼，带着柔软鼻音的南方语言和罗尼的名字混在一起。

「嗯，啊……好大……Dio mio Ronnie，mi stai uccidendo……（上帝啊，罗尼，你快杀死我了）」

罗尼在进到最深时停下，莱奥的双腿都已经挂到了前者的腰上——幸好如此，不然他觉得自己要撑不住了。内里的软肉不知所措地抽紧收缩着，试图将异物排出，他仿佛能感受到罗尼的筋络和形状。粗长的阴茎进入到了从未被开拓的位置，狠狠擦过令他最舒服的那一点，莱奥感到一种奇异的满足与充实。

而此刻的刺激对罗尼也是一样。他的男孩内里如此灼热、紧致，吸吮着他前端的每一处，让他险些交代在里面。「噢，莱奥，你太棒了，太棒了……」年长者忍不住仰起头。

我是他的第一个男人，他想到，所以他才会那么紧。这个在他身下颤抖的少年是第一次被开拓、也将第一次被他人送上高潮。他的呻吟、啜泣和动作，今夜之后都不会再与从前相同。从此这个世界上除罗纳尔多·莫雷拉以外，也再不会有人拥有这样纯真的莱奥·梅西了。

哪怕公爵也不行。

他立刻意识到这是种多么可悲的胜利，却仍然忍不住沉浸于此。「你是我的，」他含着莱奥的耳垂说。

罗尼略微退出一点，开始在莱奥体内浅浅地律动。少年已经软成了一滩水儿，随着他的动作在床单上上下磨蹭。罗尼的进出温柔而有力，缓缓在他的腺体上研磨。莱奥只觉快感像一条灵活的蛇，从身后爬上脊柱、痒痒地在全身骚动。他的呻吟比刚才更加响亮了，就像夜莺唱过一阵后便会换曲调那样，这次是反复叫着罗尼的名字。

罗尼见到他已经完全适应，便大力抽动起来，他实在忍得太久了。莱奥发出一声惊讶的低呼，抓紧了对方的肩膀。柔软湿润的内壁被撞击拧动，快感支配了他的身体，敏感点被不停地刺激着，只觉得眼前发白。莱奥忍不住收紧了盘在对方腰上的双腿，雪白的臀部哆嗦着，连脚趾也蜷曲起来。他从未经受过这样强烈的刺激，又哭又叫地喊起来。

「哈，啊啊，罗尼——」

泪水像决堤般流到脖颈里，在脑后的枕头上形成一片湿热的印记。莱奥全身都染上了暧昧的深粉色，连耳尖也红得像要滴血。胸前两颗淡色的乳头无需抚慰就挺了起来。他的指甲深深陷入罗尼的肩膀，在蜜棕色的皮肤上留下十个月牙形的印记，说不清是因为巨大的欢愉还是面对它的惊惧。他完完全全被操开了，即使罗尼短暂地抽出去也不再完全闭合。湿润鲜艳的肠肉在烛火中闪着暧昧的光，穴口也略微肿胀、变成了桃红色。

静夜的空气中回荡着淫靡的水声，又被厚重的地毯和窗帘完全吸收。他们像处在一个只有彼此的世界，外面的痛苦无法侵入，内部的欢愉也不与外界分享。

「嗯……嗯啊……好深，太……好舒服……」

在年长者又一次用力的冲击下，莱奥猛地挺起腰、像调好的弓弦般绷紧了。他颤抖着射出一股半透明的液体，接着便软弱无骨地倒回床上。在达到高潮的那一刻，少年的体内也无意识地抽紧了。罗尼发出一声愉悦的低吼。细嫩灼热的内壁紧紧咬着他的前端，讨好般地迅速收缩着，让他舒服得眼冒金星。他一下子进到最深，感觉着莱奥在自己身下颤抖，紧致的甬道不断按摩吮吸着头部。

莱奥显然处在高潮后的不应期中，双眼失神地盯着天花板。一道晶亮的唾液从少年半张的嘴角滑下，他便下意识地伸出舌头去舔。罗尼不确定对方现在能不能理解他的话，但他必须要问。

「我要射在你里面，」他攥住莱奥的手。

「什——啊……」莱奥轻微地挪动了一点，这让罗尼又撞在了他的腺体上。快感完全侵蚀了少年的理智，他抬起泪雾迷蒙的双眼，哽咽着不停点头。「射进来，罗尼……请你……全都射进来吧。」

罗尼抓住他那与挺翘的臀部相反、纤瘦细窄的腰部，狠狠地又顶撞了几次，终于达到了顶端。微凉的精液涂满内壁，莱奥哽出几声心满意足的啜泣——他的嗓子已经发不出什么声音了。

年长者缓缓退出他的身体，莱奥立刻钻进了对方温暖的怀抱。高潮的余韵中，他仿佛完全忘记了此刻的状况，而沉浸在与恋人初行人事的羞怯、倦怠与幸福里。罗尼拽过一条被子给他们盖上。再低头看时，莱奥竟已睡着了。少年的睡颜看起来恬静安稳，两道眉毛舒展着，卷翘的睫毛微微颤动。他双唇半开，发出均匀细小的呼吸声，令他人也感到平静和疲倦。罗尼抽出一只手，轻轻梳理着莱奥的头发，弗兰克的叮嘱又在耳边响起。

「你得教会他该做什么。」

「公爵养的人可不少。要是没有经验，他一定会看出来。」

他转头向窗外望去，黑黢黢的庭院中空无一人。月亮还未升起，只有繁星在城堡上投下暗淡的光。书房的烛火光穿透黑暗，在草地上映出一块暗淡的光斑，隐约能看见光圈中的草丛随风摆动。而光斑周围则被衬得更加黑暗，什么也看不清了。

今夜才刚刚开始，他不必一次教完莱奥所有的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 会有一个短后续，关于莱奥第一次到达公爵府邸的情形和接应他的内应。  
> 以及再次的：Vamos Argentina!


	3. Things Born  Not to Shed a Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱奥面见公爵，并被指示去浴室准备，或者说被准备。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起卡肉了，像我这样的小乐色要在婷婷开赛前写完果然还是太难；  
> 以及照旧的Vamos Argentina。翻过巴西这座大山，夺回阔别的荣誉，你们值得它。

「你要找的那个人叫塞尔吉奥，代号是荷米斯*。记住，公爵并不完全相信我。」

 

 

莱奥盯着弗兰克的外套下摆。

荷兰人今天穿一件暗黄色的芙拉克上衣，腰间缀以简单的束带，脚上则是贵族们钟爱的高跟短靴。他们不许他抬起头来，莱奥只好盯着弗兰克的脚跟看了又看。

他记起某一次翻进杰拉德家时被女佣捉到，她揪着他的耳朵喊他「平鞋底」，可莱奥只感到茫然。镇子上的人家大多一样贫苦，他还是第一次听到这种说法。

「我不明白……这跟鞋子有什么关系？」

「就是说你是个小乡巴佬，」女人拽着莱奥的领子，「乱了套了，现在什么人都能跑到家里来。」

她说话的口气仿佛是家中的女主人，但这种情况在镇子中也很常见：在庄园干活的女儿回到家里，对家中的装潢和家人粗俗的举动总是处处嫌弃。通常过不了一年，她们就会变成庄园主或他们儿子的情妇，再也不回家了。可她们的家人还是为偶尔寄来的钱财自豪不已。莱奥不知道自己有没有机会也给罗尼寄些钱，只要罗尼回信就好。

一阵清脆的脚步声，接着有人叫了弗兰克的化名。

「布兰先生，殿下已经在花园等候。请您跟我过去吧。」

莱奥跟在弗兰克身后，看着脚下不断变换的大理石花纹。如果出错，他、罗尼、弗兰克，所有人就全完了。这样的考虑让他紧张得想要呕吐。他深深地吸了口气，在心里默念罗尼的嘱咐。弗兰克和管家闲聊起来。

「今天天气不错，怪不得殿下选在花园。」

不要抬头。

「伯爵大人近来还好吗？」

不要说话。

「也是难为你了，找得这么快。」

听从指令。

「新来的画师让殿下非常满意……」

找到荷米斯。

「公爵大人，」管家停下脚步，「布兰先生到了。」

 

 

烂漫的夹竹桃和白茶花在石子小径旁簇拥，花瓣如雪般在风中飘散。公爵所在的亭子边是一片人工池塘，几支淡色水芹在上面悠悠飘着。夏日微风吹起，色泽明艳的鲤鱼便沿着岸边游过，彰显出花园主人的富裕——要养活这些东方来的脆弱精灵可不容易。眼前的花园简直能令墨诺提俄斯平静。如果换一种境况，莱奥会爱死了这个地方。

弗兰克上前向公爵行礼。他们寒暄了一阵，可半个字也没有落到莱奥的耳朵里。少年站在小径尽头，垂眼盯着亭子中小桌的桌角，心跳如雷。

「我看到你把我们的男孩带来了，」公爵说。

「当然。莱奥，过来。」

莱奥忍不住违反罗尼的嘱咐、抬头瞟了弗兰克一眼。但弗兰克只是平静地微笑着。

「过去，到公爵大人那里去。」

公爵咯咯笑了，似乎觉得莱奥在两人之间晕头转向的样子很有趣。他像逗弄孩子般拍了拍大腿，「快来，到爸爸这儿来。」

莱奥慢慢朝他走去，不敢抬头，只是盯着对方的前襟。他看见那花纹繁复、波浪华丽的领子里漏出一小片火鸡般疙疙瘩瘩的皮肤来。

「看着我，孩子。」

莱奥抬起头，终于见到了对方的长相。他的眼神略过对方苍白浮肿的双颊和无毛的下巴，对上那双因为经年生病而发红的眼睛。

「觉得我又老又丑，是不是？」公爵笑道。

「没有，殿下。」

「撒谎。」

「他绝不敢那么想，」弗兰克连忙说。

可公爵仿佛没听见。他猛地捏住莱奥的下巴，迫使他弯腰与自己对视。两人鼻尖对着鼻尖，年长者带着腐烂苹果的气味的吐息喷到莱奥脸上，莱奥忍不住瑟缩了一下。

「小骗子。」

弗兰克显然有点慌神，「您一定有什么误会……」莱奥忍住一阵望向弗兰克的冲动。 _他必须做点什么_ 。

他伸出舌头，舔了舔公爵的拇指。

男人猛然睁大了眼睛。他把手指挪到莱奥的下唇肆意蹂躏，观察着莱奥的反应。莱奥顺势将公爵的拇指含到嘴里，乖顺地吮吸起来。一滴唾液从殷红的嘴唇上挂下，流到少年的下巴上。公爵的呼吸变得粗重。

「你把他教得不错。」

「只要您不嫌弃，」弗兰克回答道。莱奥能听出他松了口气，他们刚才都以为要露馅了。

公爵将莱奥拉到自己腿上，一手圈住少年的腰、一手在他全身游走。粗短柔软的手指隔着衣物搓揉莱奥的臀部，嘴里发出满意的啧啧声，「养得也不错。」

「告诉我，小鸟，」他用嘴唇贴着莱奥的脖子，温热的吐息让后者起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，「你叫什么名字。」

「莱昂、莱昂内尔。」

「好名字，这是你的真名吗？」

「您让我叫什么名字，那就是我的真名。」

「噢，弗兰克……」公爵微笑道，他的脸还埋在莱奥的脖颈里，话却是对荷兰人说的。「总是这样揪不出毛病，总是 **无可挑剔** 。这简直有点奇怪，不是吗？」

「谢谢您的夸赞。」

公爵费劲地调整着坐姿，引得莱奥在他腿上滑稽地颠了颠。他把原先搭在莱奥腰间的手滑到莱奥肩上，压着他靠向自己。莱奥犹豫着环住男人的脖子，而这个动作再次取悦了对方，「真乖。」

「我可不是在夸你，」他略微喘息着继续，「我一眼就能看出某个人是雄狮还是兔子。你……我一直不相信你，因为你的眼睛不像商人、像士兵。」

「或许是海上的日子太辛苦了，」弗兰克答道。

「别开玩笑，你什么时候上过自己的船？你以为我不知道你们这帮混蛋是怎么干的吗？买下船、装上超载的货物，让那些不要命的穷鬼跟大海赌博去。混蛋。」

弗兰克只是赔笑，「当然。」

「就像你这个男孩，他也有双战士的眼睛。」

亭子里没人出声。莱奥悄悄瞟向弗兰克，荷兰人脸上的笑容有些发僵。

「但你调教得不错，我还是收下了，」公爵慢腾腾地接着说。

「谢谢您。莱奥，谢谢殿下。」

「感谢您，大人。」

「不用谢，小麻雀。现在我和弗兰克要谈话了，你先下去准备好自己，」公爵暗示性地在他腰上拧了一把，「塞尔吉奥，过来！」

一个身着军服的年轻人走上前。他相貌英俊，一头褐色长发用细白的发带固定着，表情充满厌倦。

「带我的小鸟儿到浴场去，你知道怎么做。」

「是，殿下。」

塞尔吉奥，这个熟悉的名字引起了他的注意，莱奥下意识地朝弗兰克望去。 **这个人** 就是他要找的荷米斯吗？他急切地想与弗兰克交换眼神，但军官所站的位置刚好挡在他和弗兰克之间。

公爵咯咯笑起来，用胳膊推着莱奥下去，「好了，莱昂内尔，我知道你不想走。我很快就来找你。」塞尔吉奥拽住莱奥的胳膊、领着他向另一条小径走去。莱奥没能再看一眼弗兰克就离开了亭子。

 

 

「你挺会装的，」他们步入前厅时，塞尔吉奥忽然说。

莱奥谨慎地瞟了对方一眼，「什么意思？」

「就是那个意思，」军官不耐烦地回答道，「就是你那副依恋的样子。你总不会 **真的** 喜欢他吧？」

「我想我们都尊敬公爵大人。」

「行了，我知道。但尊敬和喜欢是两码事不是吗？」

「也许是。」

军官翻了个白眼。

莱奥默默盯着眼前的地板。他原本以为塞尔吉奥有所暗示，可对方似乎一直在闲聊。

「我有点明白他为什么喜欢你了，他们都喜欢乖顺的、不会违逆人的，」塞尔吉奥再次开口，语调有些发酸。

莱奥难以置信地抬起头，「你在 **嫉妒** 我吗？」

「当然没有！你以为……以为我想学你那些勾引人的把戏、整天想着怎么爬上别人的床？我是个军人！」

「那你干嘛在意公爵让我上他的床？」莱奥尖刻地反问道。

半晌，他们都没有说话。塞尔吉奥面色铁青地目视前方。「夜里守望者，门外的小偷*，」他忽然嘟囔道。莱奥猛地抬起头，差点扭了脖子，「你说什么？」

「说你是小偷，怎么了？」

「不，你刚刚说的那句……」

> 变化多端、圆滑机灵的盗贼，他带给人梦境。
> 
> 夜里守望者，门外的小偷，在长生不老的众神里最先展示善意的人。 

可塞尔吉奥好像又弄不明白了。「你就去你的浴室吧，」他说。

 

 

莱奥在温暖的水池里伸直双腿，略感拘谨地靠在瓷砖墙壁上。他暗自庆幸房间里水汽氤氲，这才足以掩盖脸上的红晕。四个仆人围着他、伺候他沐浴；其中戴黑纱的男仆负责倒水，而三个戴白纱的女仆则为他擦洗身子。莱奥无法看清他们的长相，但女孩们光滑柔软的手显示出了年轻。女仆们往莱奥的头发打上厚厚的泡沫，又把带着香叶气味的热毛巾敷在他身上。接着，她们将他领进热气蒸腾的水池里，坚决阻止了莱奥立刻站起来的做法。莱奥泡在一片叫不出名字的干花和草叶中，垂眼望着淡乳色的水波，感到颇为滑稽。他觉得像个穿着燕尾礼服的孩子，自己看到也要发笑。正这么想着，他真笑出了声。蹲在面前的女仆们交换了一个惊奇的眼神。

「怎么啦，我总不能一直哭吧？」他想说，不过没有出声。

莱奥早就发现自己有「屏蔽」感情的能力：只要他不去想，再令人难过的事情总能过去。父亲的工坊失火时如此，母亲被修道院的嬷嬷们羞辱时如此，罗德里格被军队征召时也如此。罗尼几乎让他忘记这个本事了，好在重新捡起来没有想象中困难。

他只需要闭上眼睛，然后 _抽离_ 。

女仆们用他听不懂的语言窃窃私语着，莱奥没有理会。他一早就发现她们听不懂法语。刚进这里时他颇为羞怯，拽着自己的衣服试图解释自己并不需要她们的「服务」，可女仆们只是互相望着、咯咯笑起来。那个男仆倒是会几个单词，可也只能一个个词地往外蹦：过来、水、洗澡。莱奥像个木偶似的任他们摆布，因此他开口也不多。

他直到泡得满头大汗才被允许站起来。女仆们用厚毛巾为他擦干身体，又忙着把香气刺鼻的精油涂满莱奥的全身。莱奥只当自己是个死人，可当她们碰到他的大腿内侧时还是忍不住收起了双腿。

「我，自己，来，」他一字一句地、配合着夸张的手势说道，期待她们明白自己的意思。允许这些女孩给自己洗澡是一回事——他相信那些贵族们每次沐浴都是如此，可让她们触碰他的私处却是另一回事。她们都那样年轻，恐怕未经人事，让他无法不想起玛丽亚。想到自己可能在她们的抚摸下硬起来，莱奥就觉得玷污了这些纯洁的女孩。

「这不合适，你们明白吗？我自己来就可以，」他蜷起身子后退，可女孩们只是嬉笑着靠近，毫无顾忌地把手搭在少年的腿上。

「你，舒服……」其中一个讨好地说。

「我不舒服，」莱奥坚决地摇摇头，「到这里就好了。」

那个男仆凑了过来，「准备，公爵，要求。」

「是的， _我自己_ 会完成公爵要求的准备，可以吗？」

他们僵持了片刻。男人把一只强壮的手搭在莱奥的肩膀上，「你，听话。」

莱奥觉得自己的胳膊快要失去知觉了。

「去找黄头发，」男仆宣布道，放开莱奥朝门口走去。女仆们立刻凑上来，但莱奥坚定地拾起毛巾、缩到了墙边。「谁是黄头发？」他冲着男人的背影追问道，但没得到回答。

谜底很快揭晓，黄头发是塞尔吉奥。

「你就是不让我安生，是不是？」

塞尔吉奥靠在门边、抱着手臂，脸上厌恶的神情比刚才更深了。莱奥注意到他的两只脚都站在门外，仿佛不愿意让自己的靴子沾上浴室的地板似的。 _怎么，难道他不洗澡么？_ 他讥嘲地想。

「我只是在试图给她们解释，我可以自己准备好去见公爵。」

「噢，是吗？」

「是的，」莱奥又往毛巾里缩了缩，塞尔吉奥的衣冠整齐让他有些羞涩，「她们还是些女孩儿呢，不该让她们做这个。」

塞尔吉奥扬起眉毛。「你这人有什么毛病，」他慢慢地地说，「自己还是个 _奴隶_ ，居然有心思担心别人。」

「我……」

军官朝那几个女仆挥挥手，「听着，我没空跟你讨论你那点仁慈的撒玛利亚人情怀。这些女的……她们经验比你丰富多了。所以把你的善心搁搁，收拾好屁股准备去见公爵吧。听说他让 _那个_ 野兽来欢迎你呢。」提到那个被称为野兽的人，塞尔吉奥露出一丝莫名的笑容。他顿了顿，朝浴室里的男仆做了个手势，「把他绑起来。」

男人立刻冲过来抓住莱奥的胳膊，把他朝屋子的一侧拖去。莱奥拼命挣扎，草草围着的浴巾掉在地上。他突然后悔自己没有按罗尼说的多做些体能训练了。男仆把他拖到按摩用的石床边，轻松地将莱奥抱起来、扔到石板上。一阵钻心的疼痛从被磕到的尾椎和肩胛传来，莱奥的眼睛里顿时充满泪水。他在热烘烘的大理石上略微蜷缩起身子，试图缓解一点疼痛，余光中看到塞尔吉奥好整以暇地抱起手臂，表情比刚刚缓和不少。

「你怎么还不滚？」

「现在不讲礼貌了？放心，他们还要对你做很多事，我可不能错过。」

「变态。」

塞尔吉奥不以为意地耸耸肩，「我就是喜欢看别人受苦，看你受苦。」

莱奥撇过头，打定主意不去理他。男仆拖过他的双腿，用皮带分别绑在石床的两角，接着是胳膊。紧绷的皮革几乎将莱奥本就苍白的皮肤勒成了青色。

「感觉很无力，对不对？」塞尔吉奥讥嘲地轻声说。

莱奥盯着天花板。 _熬过去就好_ ， _很快就完了。_

女仆们殷勤地凑上来，用裹满精油的手抚摸他的下身和腹部，属于少女的纤柔手指撩拨着莱奥最敏感的部位。她们握住他的下体，缓慢地上下撸动，逐渐加快着速度。莱奥的呼吸变得粗重。被目光注视让他的理智羞愤难当，可下身却诚实地挺立起来，发育良好的深粉色柱体颤颤巍巍地抵着小腹，吐出一点透明的前液。

塞尔吉奥吹了个口哨，「挺大嘛，可惜派不上用场。」

莱奥已经没有精力叫他闭嘴了。

女仆们的精油里大概有某种特殊的成分，让每寸沾上它的皮肤都炽热难耐。莱奥好像还浸在热水里，眼眶发红、呼吸灼热。高温让他绷紧了身子，整个人活像一支琴弓。豆粒般的乳头硬挺着，又被汗水蛰伤，引起一阵阵不由自主的战栗。被特别照顾的下体感觉尤为强烈，他恨不得立刻捅进一桶冰水里。哪怕被冻伤的疼痛也比这样窒息的热度强，只要能别这么热，他什么都能做， _什么都好_ 。

她们放任他在那里躺了一会，莱奥几乎要哭出来了。他眨去泪水，咬紧牙关盯着花纹反复的天花板，试图抽离于目前的状况。

想想西莉亚的花园，想想香石竹和紫罗兰。还有雏菊，许多雏菊，西莉亚说它们代表——

「哈啊，嗯啊啊——」

强烈的刺激猛地将他拽回了现实。莱奥痛苦地弓起身，却被皮带拉回了石板上。他喘息着略微抬起下巴，发现她们正从冰桶里拿出第二条毛巾，准备继续裹在他的阴茎。

「等等，别，等——啊……」语无伦次的哀求消失在一声幼犬般可怜的呻吟里。

莱奥发狠地拉拽着双手的皮带，却只在手腕上留下两道血痕。他像条砧板上的鱼般扭动着，扬起头磕在石板上。深灰色的大理石上蹭满了黑色的水迹。

女仆们握住他因疼痛而萎缩的下体，重新开始撸动，莱奥张大嘴喘息着。这次，所有的快感都消失了，只剩下疼痛。被反复刺激的皮肤如此敏感，就连少女的手指也显得粗粝起来。每一次撸动就像冰碴和沙砾擦过皮肤，莱奥几乎以为自己要流血了。但女仆们耐心地持续她们的工作，温柔抚慰着他发热的大腿，试图让他重新兴奋起来。两根手指摸到了莱奥的会阴，在那块小小的肌肉上轻柔地按压。顿时，一阵奇异的酸胀和快感流入莱奥的尾椎，他忍不住从鼻腔里发出几声甜软的哼哼。女仆立刻像发现了宝藏似的加大力度，拇指用力地抵着会阴、慢慢滑到阴茎根部，另一个女孩也在他的前端继续撸动。她们又取回了刚刚发热的精油，用柔软的指腹沾上一点，轻轻揉搓着他的双球。终于，莱奥不情不愿地再次立了起来；身下疼痛而怪异，唯独没有快感。

女孩们发出一声细小的欢呼，再次离开了他。莱奥慢慢松开紧拽着皮带的双手，听到指关节发出轻微的响声。 _无力_ ，他现在确实感受到了。

「你知道她们为什么总要来这么一出吗？」塞尔吉奥忽然评论道，刚刚上演的一幕显然给他带来了极大的乐趣。

莱奥低低地喘息着，没有回答他。

「她们在让你混淆疼痛和快感。这么反复来几次，就算拿鞭子打你也会射出来。一会『野兽』操你时你也不会那么快就软了，公爵不喜欢你们一副忸怩的样子。」

莱奥闭上眼。他还深陷在无法被满足的欲望中，没有精力与对方纠缠。

「你听起来很了解这一切。」

塞尔吉奥得意地笑起来，「我在花园里看到你盯着那个巴达维亚佬*看，就知道你还没有死心。可你该知道，他把你卖给公爵就没指望再让你活着。这些勾当我见多了，」他起头，兴奋地啧啧嘴，「噢，她们回来了。好好 _享受_ 吧。」

莱奥略微挺起身子，看到女仆们带着新的小桶和毛巾走过来，其中一个女孩的胳膊上挂着几圈橡胶软管。

女仆们解开他右腿上的绑带，抬起莱奥的腿，将他的脚腕锁在手腕上方。莱奥不由略微曲起身子，缓解韧带被拉伸的刺痛。这下他腰部悬空，雪白丰满的臀瓣和大腿完全展示出来。殷红的小穴在其中敏感地微微张合着，显示出昨夜被疼爱的痕迹。塞尔吉奥吹了声口哨。

「就这样肿着后面坐到公爵腿上？刚被操完又上赶着让另一个人操，真是个骚货。」

「闭嘴。」

「没想到巴达维亚老头挺大的，他身上是不是有股鱼腥味？」

「我警告你，不准说弗兰，嗯，不，啊……」莱奥猛地倒吸了一口冷气。女仆柔软、冰凉的手指探到了他不久前才被侵犯的位置，沿着红肿的肌肉轻轻按压。他绷紧了脚趾，后半句话变得支离破碎。

塞尔吉奥大笑起来，倾身做了个在听的手势。

女仆娴熟地分开他的入口，旋转着手指清理内部的肠壁，莱奥发出疼痛的嘶嘶声。她的动作不再具有挑逗的意味、而纯粹是医学性的，莱奥却觉得更加羞耻。女仆对他的样子仿佛他是一件物品、一个会呼吸的玩具，任人拉扯作弄。红晕从脖子蔓延到了胸膛，莱奥咬紧嘴唇，试图逃避当下的状况。虽然明知道没用，他还是抓紧了皮带、努力将自己提上去一点。女仆不赞许地看了他一眼，手指又往更深处推去。确保他的穴口已经被完全扩张后，女孩们拿起了那卷橡皮管。她们将管子的一端插入半罐香气逼人的软膏里上下滑动，直到那几英尺的胶管都油光发亮为止。莱奥吞了口口水，他大概知道她们要做什么了。 _至少不会疼_ ，他安慰自己。

温热粘稠的液体缓缓流进他的身体，并不难受却很怪异。莱奥在女仆安抚性的抚摸下轻轻颤抖着。肠道中从未承载过这么多液体，他几乎从第一秒开始就产生了强烈的便意，可在目前的状况下只能咬紧牙关忍着。

_排出去，好想都排出去。_

「差，嗯，差不多也够了吧，」他看着自己的小腹慢慢鼓起，像个怀孕未久的女人。

塞尔吉奥朝女仆们喊了几句什么。她们咯咯笑起来，互相用手掩着嘴交谈，然后回话给军官。

「她们说什么……」

「说你是个可爱的小男孩，还说这还早着呢。」

莱奥咬住下唇，仰头盯着天花板，祈祷着这一切快点结束。

粗黑的胶管像鳄鱼般紧紧咬着穴口，无情地开拓着他的内部，莱奥能感觉到盛不下的液体从后穴边缘滴落。肚子里的液体越积越多，他几乎能听到身体里的水声。少年的下腹逐渐完全鼓胀，淡红色的血丝密布在苍白挺起的肚子，这下真像怀着孩子一般。被撑开的皮肤如此柔软脆弱，仿佛只要用强光一照，就能看见里面的脏器。莱奥张大嘴喘息着，用被抬起的那条腿轻轻夹着自己的肚子，试图缓解腰部的酸痛。

「你看上去像只护崽的兔子，」塞尔吉奥说。

女仆们关掉水流，将软管抽了出去，莱奥拼命绷紧了身后才没有立刻失禁。她们从桶里拿出一个磨砂的玻璃塞子，慢慢推进莱奥的后穴里。莱奥从鼻子里发出难耐的哼声。右脚腕上的束缚被解开了，接着是左脚，他立刻感激地蜷成一团。腹泻的痛楚渐渐涌了上来，却被肛塞阻挡在体内。莱奥用膝盖抵着肚子、大口呼吸着，努力转移注意力。 _好痛，好想解脱。_ 如果不是双手还被绑在头顶，他觉得自己一定会打起滚来。

「求求你，」他终于朝塞尔吉奥抬起头，「让我去厕所，我……我不行了……」

「这些摩洛人*有他们自己的时间。」

「但你懂他们的语言不是吗，去跟他们说说，呜……」又一波阵痛袭来，莱奥无助地踢打着身下的石台，十个指甲深陷在皮带中。

「我要是让她们放开你，公爵的新宠会给我这个小兵吹一次吗？」

「操你的，塞尔吉奥，啊……」

军官抱起了胳膊，「怎么了，又没要求你跟我私通。」

「我……啊，我给……你快点……」

塞尔吉奥露出微笑，朝女仆们说了几句话。一个女仆走上前，解开莱奥左手上的束缚，扶着他坐起身。

「女孩们说，这还不到她们计划的时间。但你没什么经验，提前一点也无妨。你可以拉在这个桶里。」

女仆们把刚刚装着水和玻璃塞的小桶放在他脚边，恭谨地退到床脚。

莱奥低头看着那个银色的小桶，一阵酸楚涌上心头。小腹的疼痛令人难以忍受，他即使不想在别人的注视下排泄，也无力争辩了。

「你、你能不能转过去，叫他们也转过去？」他不抱希望地问。

「当然不可能。」

莱奥认命地点点头，缓慢地从石床上滑下，只觉眼眶又热又疼。今夜第一次真情实感的泪水涌起，与罗尼分别那一刻开始的紧张、恶心和委屈终于像决堤的洪水般冲垮了他的理智。他对着空旷的浴室嚎啕大哭，将强撑的自持和冷静扔到了一边。抽泣着，他坐到小桶上方，排净了体内的液体，然后瘫坐在床脚。

塞尔吉奥一言不发地离开了。

女仆们用凉水冲去莱奥全身的泪汗，又用柔软的瓜络擦去他腿间的秽物。莱奥轻声啜泣着，既不反抗、也不配合。很快就要服侍公爵，他却完全沉浸在自己的世界里，只在一个女孩拿起软膏时畏缩了一下。

「你，容易，」她恳切地、结结巴巴地解释道，伸出一只蜜色的手搭在他的头发上。

莱奥挤出疲惫的微笑，「我明白。我只是……我以为我可以接受，但果然还是很难。」

女孩低头盯着手上的罐子。

「塞尔吉奥，错，」她忽然说，「塞尔吉奥不如塞尔吉奥。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.荷米斯：古希腊神明，善辩论；他既是旅行者和牧羊人之神，神界与人界的信使，也是狡猾的小偷和骗子之神；  
> 2.夜里守望者，门外的小偷：这几句话都是《荷马史诗》中对荷米斯的描述  
> 3.巴达维亚佬/巴达维亚人：法语中对荷兰人略带轻蔑的称呼；  
> 4.摩洛人（摩尔人）：原指中世纪伊比利亚半岛等地生活的穆斯林，此处被用于称呼深色皮肤的白人。


End file.
